Starlit, Snowy Love
by Fair Lady Miriel
Summary: SLASH. REPOST. Haldir is deeply troubled and seeks solace in the forest, and meets Legolas for the first time. A peculiar understanding and love is reached and is then shown. ONE CHAPTER. Fluff, sap, smut. REVIEW.


Hey everyone. Wrote this in December of last year. Be kind. I'm tired of pointless flames.

* * *

Haldir of Lorien stumbled through the cold wood. Ithil shone brightly, but clouds were gathering quickly. It was late, but the stars' light lit the way for Haldir, as he walked unsteadily, not even knowing where he was going. The elf had tears streaming down his face, and tripped on an unseen rock. After a few minutes of wandering aimlessly, he came to a clearing.  
  
The glen was small, with a stream running through it. A large rock sat near the stream. Yes. This would be the perfect place to seek the solitude that Haldir so desperately needed.  
  
The silver-haired elf glided to the rock, and sat down, ignoring the cold surface. It was surprisingly smooth. Haldir wrapped his cloak around him tighter. It was winter, and he was shivering. He had never felt the cold before; elves weren't affected by warm or cool temperatures.  
  
He didn't know how long he stayed there. Maybe it was minutes; could've been hours. But Haldir just sat, curled into a ball, face in his hands.  
  
He did not notice another elf enter the clearing. When he felt someone just behind him, however, he jumped and whirled around, fear in his violet eyes.  
  
The frightened look quickly died down. A young elf stood in front of him. He was smaller than him, but not by much. He looked about the same age as he, though. Long, golden hair flowed down his narrow shoulders, and his bright, sapphire blue eyes shone with a gentle, intelligent light.  
  
"Forgive me." he said in a musical voice. He spoke softly. His fair face was delicate, his nose small and straight. His lips were rosy and full.  
  
Haldir could not say anything, so simply nodded. He was startled by this elf, but entranced by his beauty.  
  
The elf spoke again. "I am Legolas...forgive me if I was interrupting you. I am new in Lorien; I do not know my way." his voice was so soft, so...soothing.  
  
Haldir finally got the nerve to talk. "Nay, you were not bothering me...I was merely thinking." he answered. Legolas nodded. He was looking into Haldir's eyes, but not harshly.  
  
The golden haired elf looked toward the sky, which was even more clouded. When he saw the few, beautiful remaining stars, he frowned a little.  
  
He looked back to Haldir. His eyes shone with a soft sadness. "The stars weep for you." he whispered. Haldir met his gaze. After some time, he uttered, brokenly, "I weep for myself." His voice was heart breaking, yet it held shame.  
  
Legolas reached out and put a slender hand on his shoulder. Haldir was surprised to feel warmth spread from his shoulder through the rest of his body.  
  
"What troubles you?" Legolas asked him quietly. Haldir did not answer right away.  
  
"Some things cannot be forgiven....or forgotten," he finally said at last. It was the simplest way of putting it. Legolas nodded.  
  
"I understand." he said softly.  
  
The sky was black with clouds now; snow had started to fall softly. The flakes stuck to both of the elves' hair.  
  
Legolas smiled. "I love the snow. So quiet and peaceful...only the stars are hidden." he said, laughter in his voice. He looked toward Haldir, who was almost smiling.  
  
"I must go. I am glad I have met you. I am new here, and I will be here for a while. I may see you again, Haldir." Legolas said.  
  
Haldir nodded reluctantly, not even acknowledging the fact that he hadn't told Legolas his name. He did not want the elf to leave. He liked this elf...felt safe with him.  
  
Legolas then did something unexpected. He leant forward and gently placed a kiss on Haldir's brow. He looked down into the violet eyes. He brought up a hand, and ran it down Haldir's silken face, light as a feather. Haldir closed his eyes.  
  
"Don't stop." he pleaded very softly. Legolas obeyed, and did not turn to leave. Instead, he brought his lips to Haldir's in a chaste kiss. Haldir nearly moaned; the lips felt like rose petals, and felt so right and good to him, so new.  
  
He felt the freedom to kiss back softly, and laced his hand through Legolas' shining hair. Legolas wrapped his left arm around Haldir's slim waist, and cupped his face with his other hand.  
  
The two broke away reluctantly. They stared into the other's eyes. The snow was falling harder now; the flakes were lying in their hair, and the ground was white.  
  
Haldir shakily looked at Legolas. Would the elf be upset by his actions? But they elf's face held only tenderness and love.  
  
"I'm not cold anymore." Haldir whispered into one of Legolas' delicately pointed ears.  
  
Legolas laughed softly.  
  
"It is so soon." he whispered back to the silver haired elf. But he had feelings for him; it felt so right to kiss him, touch him.  
  
"But it feels so right." Haldir said, voicing Legolas' feelings exactly.  
  
The sadness was leaving him. The dark, bitter shadow that had towered over him was gone. Legolas had lightened his dark world, with kindness and love.  
  
He felt overwhelming love and gratitude to Legolas, and wanted to show him. He stroked Legolas' beautiful face. Legolas closed his eyes, smiling. Snowflakes dotted his black eyelashes.  
  
"Where are you staying, Legolas?" Haldir asked. "With my father near Lady Galadriel's and Lord Celeborn's talan. They...they will not miss me for a night, however. They do not expect me back." Legolas said breathlessly.  
  
"Come to my talan. No one will bother us." Haldir requested. Legolas nodded, his eyes shining with happiness.  
  
The two laced hands and headed for Haldir's talan, the snow still falling around them, embracing them.  
  
The two lay on Haldir's bed. Legolas was kissing Haldir sweetly, and Haldir kissed back willingly. He stroked Legolas' ear, relishing the moan of pleasure Legolas gave.  
  
Music seemed to be ringing in Haldir's ears. He felt tenderness to this elf, wanted to protect him and love him. He whimpered softly.  
  
Legolas looked at him. "Do you want this?" he asked, his voice full of hope.  
  
Haldir nodded uncertainly. "Please...I need to have you...feel you connected with me." he said, his voice needy.  
  
Legolas nodded, smiling a reassuring smile, and hands began deftly removing the marchwarden's robes.

* * *

Hours later, Haldir lay exhausted in Legolas' warm arms. Everything had been done gently and lovingly. Any pain experienced by either of them quickly left them, and bliss overtook them.  
  
Haldir had found love in the Prince of Mirkwood's arms; and he would never leave the loving embrace.  
  
It had stopped snowing, and the stars shone, rejoicing. 


End file.
